Question: If $x \odot y = x+6y$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = 6x+y$, find $-3 \bigtriangleup (0 \odot 6)$.
Solution: First, find $0 \odot 6$ $ 0 \odot 6 = (6)(6)$ $ \hphantom{0 \odot 6} = 36$ Now, find $-3 \bigtriangleup 36$ $ -3 \bigtriangleup 36 = (6)(-3)+36$ $ \hphantom{-3 \bigtriangleup 36} = 18$.